


Kicks and Trueloves

by Teenwolfunlimited



Category: IT, Stephen King - Fandom, it 2 - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, IT - Freeform, It 2, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Lovers, M/M, NO DEATH, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, no pennywise, oblivious lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolfunlimited/pseuds/Teenwolfunlimited
Summary: Reddie Au one shotThey are 18+Prompt - “I scraped my knee and now you are fixing it up and I swear if you don’t stop running your hands down my legs I will kick you.””Eddie if you do not stop fucking touching me with your hand up and down my leg. I swear to God I will kick you!”





	Kicks and Trueloves

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been look over by someone so if you see any mistakes and you will. Please tell me nicely!  
Enjoy!!

Prompt - “I scraped my knee and now you are fixing it up and I swear if you don’t stop running your hands down my legs I will kick you.”

Reddie Au one shot  
They are 18+

I am already late for the movie night Eddie planned for the both of us tonight. So, all of my thoughts were on trying to get to our dorm as fast as I can. I didn’t even see the cross light change when I peddled across the street. Of course, I get taped by a Station wagon sending me to the pavement causing me to scrape my hands and nasty looking scrap across my knees but it does not register to me that I am bleeding pretty badly.  
I quickly jump up and grab my belongings before waving to the couple that I was okay and shouted a “sorry” before I peddled off to my dorm as fast as I can because I didn’t want to disappoint Eddie by being anymore late than I already was.

I rush in the dorm tripping over my backpack and guitar case in the process. Probably alerting the whole building I was back from class. Eddie turnarounds from his desk from hearing all the commotion with a big smile but it immediately drops when he turned around to be directly looking at me.

“Richie, what he fuck happened to you?” Eddie exclaims as he jumps out of his chair approaching me.

I look down to see my knees are scraped, bloody and bruised. My hands are also scraped with gravel still stuck to them and not to mention the pounding headache that was starting to get bad. I reach up to rub my temple but got a handful of blood from my forehead. Eddies’ eyes get big realizing my head is still bleeding.

“god, Eddie I am so sorry! I will go shower real quick. I know you hate blood and—“

“Richie shut the fuck up and sit down while I grab the first aid kit! Jesus christ Tozier you will be the death of me.” Eddie says as he pushes me on his bed and grabs a first aid kit from underneath it. 

“Only you would have a first aid kit underneath your bed,” I say while laughing as Eddie settles on his knees in front of me. 

“What happened and you better not lie either. Was it another fight?” Eddie asks looking very concerned as he cleans my cut on my head.

I am trying to focus on telling him what had happened but he places his hand on my thigh as he continues to clean my cut but suddenly I am so aware of how close he is to me that I can't think of anything. All my senses where hyper-aware of Eddie and how close he was to me.  
”I-I a car hit me kinda.” I finally spit out because Eddie was waiting for an answer.

”You shit! Why?” 

”I was in a rush to get back here. I did not want to disappoint you by being late.” I explain timidly 

”well, I am disappointed that you did not look both ways. Richie, you being safe is the only thing important to me and I only have polka dot band-aids so enjoy.” Eddie says finishing cleaning the cut on my face.

Eddie pours Peroxide on a rag and gently places it on my knee but the peroxide caused it to sting and I hissed in pain. Eddie just shushed me and continued to clean my cut while humming an unfamiliar tone. He just continues to bandage me not noticing the effect he was having on me because he had his hand rubbing up and down my leg to soothe me and to try to keep me calm. His hand running up and down my leg is starting to leave Goosebumps and burn me to the touch. He continues doing it until I had enough.

”Eddie if you do not stop fucking touching me with your hand up and down my leg. I swear to God I will kick you!” I shout at Eddie causing him to jump back.

”Richie I am sorry. I did not realize you did not want me touching you. I was just trying to help you.” Eddie says cautiously putting his hands up in defeat.

“Eds look that's not -“

“Do not call me that.”

“Jesus let me finish you asshole,” I exclaim while standing up and walking in Eddie's space.

“Sorry,” Eddie mumbles looking down at his feet but I gently grab his chin and tilt it up to look at me.

“Eddie do you realize I have been desperately in love with your sarcastic mouth since we were 13. I have been hiding all these feelings for years because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship but—.”

Next thing I know Eddie is on his tiptoes kissing me. Almost immediately I relax in the kiss to kiss him back. My knees fall back hitting the mattress causing Eddie and I lay on the bed with him my lap.

”Richie you are such a dumbass. I have been hopelessly in love with you just as long.”

”Gee Eds I did not know you were such a Romantic.” I say teasing him.

“Do not call me that,” Eddie says putting on a fake pout while gliding his hands in my hair and lightly tugging it.

I just smile and lean up capturing his lips in another kissing. Never wanting this moment to end and wondering why we haven’t been doing this sooner.

Word count -930

.


End file.
